Hellsing Documents: Book 1, Heir of Hellsing
by AndromacheTakaya
Summary: When Elizabeth Harker finds herself adopted by the wealthy Sir Integra Hellsing, she can't help but feel strange about her new home, can't help but wonder what secrets it holds...
1. Chapter I

Hellsing

Hellsing

Book I

Heir of Hellsing

Chapter I

The young girl sat alone, silent, in the hall of London's Child Placement Center. The door to her right opened, and Mr. James, a tall, severe looking man wearing wire rimmed glasses, told her to come inside.

She entered the office, vaguely noting the afternoon sunlight pouring in from the bay window and onto the desk in front of it. She sat in the overstuffed chair in front of the desk, feeling even smaller and more vulnerable than usual.

Mr. James came around and sat behind the desk, bringing his fingers together and surveying her.

"I think we may have found someone to adopt you." He said slowly, taking a file out of his desk. She hated how he made it sound like some god-awful chore, and impossible task that he had accomplished. Her parents had only been dead a month. But she remained silent.

"There is a woman," he continued. "Who has agreed to take you under her wing. She will be here at any moment to get you. Don't be rude to her."

She stared. She had never known Mr. James to be kind, but he could at least give her a warning before something like this happened. Didn't she at least deserve that, being the only daughter of his dead friend, Anthony Harker? Apparently not. Twelve-year-old girls don't merit information of this magnitude in advance.

"You will be gracious to her." Said Mr. James harshly. "She is a very important woman, and has been very kind to even consider taking you into her home."

"Who is she? What's her name?" she blurted. Mr. James cleared his throat.

"Her name is Integra Hellsing. She has made it clear to me that the wishes to tell you more at her convenience." He said.

There was a sharp tap at the door. Mr. James stood, and she followed.

"Come in."

A tall, stout, elderly man in a black tailored suit and a monocle perched on his left eye entered the room. His hair was jet black, long, graying at the temples, and pulled back into a tight ponytail.

"Good morning." He said. "You are Mr. James I presume? I am Walter, retainer to the Hellsing family."

Mr. James smiled and shook Walter's hand. Then he said, "But where is Miss Hellsing?"

"She had some important matters to attend to, and could not be delayed. She has sent me in her place." Replied Walter. He turned to the girl. "Ah, and this must be the young miss Elizabeth Harker."

Elizabeth shook his hand, looking him firmly in the face. Her father had always taught her to be firm when meeting people. First impressions last a lifetime. Sometimes more.

"Well," said Mr. James, eager to be done with the whole ordeal. "Do you have the paperwork?"

"Indeed I do." Responded Walter, presenting a manila envelope and placing it on the desk. "You'll find everything in there."

Elizabeth excused herself and stepped back into the hall. She didn't want to hear the rest of it. She didn't want to hear how they talked, as if she were being sold. She would always resent Mr. James for that. As for Walter…

After a while, Walter emerged from the office, alone. He walked over to Elizabeth, and gave her a bow.

"Now, my Lady, we shall head for Hellsing, your new home." He said, straightening. He extended his arm, which she took, and lead her out of the building.

When they reached the outside, Elizabeth was astonished to find a long, sleek, white, luxury BMW. Walter stepped forward and opened the door, gesturing inside.

"In you go, my little Lady." He said kindly as she sat gingerly on the leather seats. He closed the door, and went around to the other side.

The ride to Hellsing Manor was relatively silent. Elizabeth couldn't help but stare in awe when they pulled into the courtyard. The main building seemed, to her, as large as Her Majesty's own palace. After he stopped the car outside the large double doors, Walter came around and opened the door before Elizabeth could do it herself.

He led her inside, through the large main entryway, up a flight of stairs, and down a hall. He then halted her in front of an antique oak door, and opened it. Inside stood a tall four-poster bed, draped in a moon-blue curtain that matched the blue of the walls. The floor was carpeted with a blue Persian rug, which covered the cold stone underneath. A tall, chestnut wardrobe stood on the same wall as the door, and a beautiful window bench sat, built into the sill, covered in soft pillows. Walter noted her look of awe, and smiled.

"This is your room, miss Elizabeth." He said. "I hope you find everything you need. Your things will arrive at noon."

"Um." Elizabeth didn't know what to say. "Thank you, uh…"

"Call me Walter." He said simply. "If you feel you need anything, ask me. I will come back for you when Sir Hellsing is ready to receive you. Alright?"

Elizabeth nodded.

"Good." He smiled, and left, closing the door behind him. After he did, she wandered around her room. The window had a nice view of the courtyard and the city of London beyond it. A small bathroom stood in one corner, containing toiletries and a stand up shower.

When she began to become bored, she decided to look around her new home. The house was so big to her, given her age and height, which had always been less than an average child's. She went to the first floor, and down the left corridor. All of the doors were plain, giving her the impression that they were storage rooms or closets. The door at the far end of the corridor was made of metal, and had a sign reading, "Operative Barracks".

"Curious," she thought, and opened the door. Inside were dozens of bunks, each accommodating a sleeping man. Quietly, she closed the door.

Down the right corridor she found more plain doors, the same as the left corridor. This time, however, they were only on one side of the corridor. On the other side, there were several heavy oak doors and one glass one. The glass door lead into an indoor garden filled with exotic flowers and plants. She tried the oak door farthest to the right. Locked. She tried the next one. Locked. All of them were locked. She was about to head back up the stairs when she spotted another set of stairs leading downward. At the bottom was another door.

This one was open, but it was heavy. She had to push hard to make it open, it's old hinges grudgingly moving in a high-pitched creak. It revealed a set of stairs that led to, what she assumed to be, the cellar. She followed the stairs, holding onto the railing so that she wouldn't trip in the increasingly dim light. Halfway down the stairs, a chill breeze rose up to meet her. She faltered, knocked back by the wind, but thought nothing of it, and continued down the stairs

When she reached the bottom, she saw a long hallway that branched out into others. Sometimes doors were present along the cold stone walls, but not in regular intervals. The chill breeze was still playing around her ankles, and she decided to follow it. It took her down a hall, a right turn down another hall, and a left turn down another. Finally, she reached and old, black door, from under which the cold was leaking. Nothing else interested her anymore accept what was behind the door. She could hear soft music behind played behind it. On a record player of some kind, muffled, unclear.

She reached up and pulled the handle down, the door swung open easily, on well-oiled hinges.

The room Elizabeth stood in wasn't cold at all. On the contrary, it was toasty warm. There were no carpets in the room to cover the bare stone floors. Nor was there a bed, nor a table. No kegs for wine or beer. What there was was a lot of open space, a blazing fireplace, a large, antique straight-backed chair, and an empty bookshelf in one corner. Nothing stirred in the room but the crackling flames of the fire.

She thought that perhaps she should leave. Walter might be upset, not to mention Sir Hellsing, when they returned to find her missing. But it was cold in the halls, and the fire was warm and inviting. So she stepped further into the room, closed the door, and seated herself at the foot of the chair, her navy skirt under her, her hands and ankles to the fire so she could warm them where the chill air had frozen them. The music emitting from an old record player by the fire was Mozart's Requiem. She could remember her mother listening to it as she worked. It lulled her, soothed her nerves and tension. She looked up in time to see a tall, red-cloaked man come _Through the wall in front of her._


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II

Chapter II

Elizabeth jumped up, moving away from the man, who halted momentarily at the sight of her.

"I-I'm sorry," she stammered. "I didn't mean to intrude."

The man laughed, coming closer.

"Not at all." he said. "I'm not used to having small guests here. Should you be wandering around all alone?"

Elizabeth puffed her chest out indignantly.

"I'm not small." She stated. "I'm close to thirteen years old."

"That makes you very big indeed." The man chuckled, and knelt in front of her. "What's your name, dear?"

"Elizabeth." She replied, eyeing him warily. "Elizabeth Harker."

His jester's grin faded.

"Really." He said, his face taking on a thoughtful look.

A pair of blackout sunglasses, tinted red, covered his eyes. She noted that his clothes were heavily old fashioned, though she didn't know what era.

"A beautiful name." He said at last, taking off his sunglasses. His eyes were a deep crimson. Eyes she had only heard of in fairytales and other stories her father used to tell her.

"You're a vampire." She said, looking him in the eyes.

"Yes." He said simply, standing up.

"Why?"

"Because I chose to be."

She thought for a moment.

"What's your name?"

"My master calls me Alucard." He told her, and grabbed up her small hand in one of his large gloved ones.

"I think we need to get you back upstairs where you belong, Little Miss." He said, looking down at her and smiling. "I don't think Sir Hellsing would be pleased to find you wandering her house all by yourself before meeting her."

Elizabeth nodded, and let him lead her back upstairs to her room.

She had only been in her room a few minutes before there was a knock on the door and Walter entered.

"It is time, my Lady." He said, moving aside so she could exit the room. "Sir Hellsing is waiting to see you."

He led her down the hall, up a flight of stairs, to another oak door. He knocked on the door, and opened it. She entered the spacious study, and Walter closed the door behind her.

She looked around. The study was decorated sparingly, with only a few bookshelves, a large black desk in the middle, and a painting above the fireplace mantle.

The light was dim, and it made her nervous. But, in spite of it all, she went forward calmly.

"Come forward, Elizabeth Kathryn Harker." The woman behind the desk said. She did as she was told, coming forward and standing in front of the woman. She had long blonde hair, darkish skin, and lightening-blue eyes that shown brightly behind wire-rimmed glasses.

"Sir Hellsing." She said.

"Indeed." Came the reply. "Sit down, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth sat, perching herself at the very edge of the chair.

"As you may have learned," Sir Hellsing began, looking down at her. "You are to be part of my household, living as my daughter, and the next master of the Hellsing Organization and this estate. However, the permanence of this is entirely dependant on you."

"On…me?" Elizabeth replied, skeptical.

"Yes." Sir Hellsing continued. "The things you learn here, you might not choose to believe, or are too faint of heart to deal with them. If this is the case, I will find another family to take you."

"Yes, Sir Hellsing." Elizabeth said quietly. What could be so demanding that someone would be too faint of heart? Then she thought about the vampire she had met earlier. Alucard. She was sure that had something to do with it.

"Please, call me Integra." Sir Hellsing said. "We will begin your training immediately. Walter and I will teach you for the next few years. When I think you're ready, you will begin your field training. When you are eighteen, you can choose whether or not you wish to become my legal heir. Does that sound fair?"

"Yes, Miss Integra."

"Good. I would like for you to get some supper. You may feel free to wander wherever you like for the rest of today, but get to bed early. Your training starts tomorrow."

Elizabeth got up from the chair, and made her way to the door.

"Oh, and Elizabeth?"

She turned around in time to see Integra smile at her.

"Welcome to Hellsing."

Elizabeth returned the smile, and left.


	3. Chapter III

Chapter III

Chapter III

Integra herself woke Elizabeth the next morning. It had been many years since she herself had been as small as the girl she was now teaching. She had only done it out of respect for the friendship the girl's family had with her own. She was not ready to raise a child, but if she didn't, then Elizabeth might fall into someone else's hands. Such a small thing. Yet, she knew from her own experiences, true strength lies within. There might be hope for this girl, and a place in Hellsing. For now, it was best to see where Elizabeth stood in her studies and combat skills.

"Do you know what it is we do here, Elizabeth?" Integra asked her after supper the third day. They sat in the spacious greenroom, facing each other across a large white table.

"No, Miss Integra." Elizabeth replied, sitting still and watching Integra calmly. She had become increasingly comfortable with her new home, with Integra and with Walter. But she sat there, thinking it strange that she had not met anyone else yet. Integra smiled.

"We, the Hellsing family and this secret organization, are in charge of protecting the Queen and this country from monsters, freaks, and _vampires._" She said, placing an old leather-bound book on the table and turning the pages. "We have been fighting a secret war for generations against the very beasts that your father used to tell you stories about."

She stopped turning pages and tapped the one she had stopped on, turning it around so Elizabeth could see. On the page was a single picture, depicting a red-eyed man in a long mustache and beard, wearing a foreign robe. The caption underneath read, _Vampires: one of the most feared creatures known to man, one such is the vampire Vlad Dracula, thought to be the most feared of all, depicted above. _

Elizabeth looked up at Integra.

"Do you know why they are such a formidable enemy?" Integra asked her, remembering how her own father had once asked her that question.

Elizabeth thought for a moment. What had her father taught her when she was younger? She struggled to think back, to remember.

_"You must always remember, Eli, that the vampire is a dreaded creature to all humans. They are strong, ruthless, can breed endlessly, and have their own twisted way of thinking."_

She remembered how he had always held a look of contempt on his face whenever he talked about vampires. But what made them most frightening?

"They have a way of thinking we cannot understand?" Elizabeth replied eventually, uncertain.

"Correct." Answered Integra, her smile turning warm. Over the past few days, she had found that Elizabeth was a truly bright child. She closed the book, walking around the table, looking at random plants. "They are truly fearsome creatures, and we must treat them with utmost care, and show no mercy. Over time, you will learn how to execute teams to destroy these things, these freaks, to preserve the Protestant Church, Her Majesty the Queen, and our country."

She came to stand in front of Elizabeth.

"But there is time for that. First, Walter has arranged for to meet our organization." She said, looking over Elizabeth's head towards the door. "Ah."

Elizabeth turned around to see Walter coming towards them.

"Terribly sorry, sir, but we will have to make some changes to this week's schedule." He said, handing Integra an envelope. She opened it and read the first sentence. Elizabeth watched with astonishment as her face went from calm to angry in the space of three seconds.

"Very well, Walter. I will take care of this. I need you to inform the commander and Seras." She said, heading for the door.

"Yes, sir." Walter replied. Then stopped. "Shall I inform our number one?"

"No." Responded Integra. "These little nuisances are nothing for him to be concerned about. Please take Elizabeth to the library, and set her up with the acceptable books."

"Of course, sir. May I suggest some new material?"

Integra didn't reply. She simply went out, closing the door behind her and headed for the stairs.

Walter nodded to himself, then turned to Elizabeth, bowing.

"I am most sorry at the inconvenience this is causing you, my Lady." He said as she got up and followed him out of the greenroom. "We often have calls like this, and for the next few years that might mean that you will be left alone with your studies."

"It's alright, Walter." Replied Elizabeth. "Actually, I am curious. But I suppose that I can't be a part of it until Miss Integra feels my studies are up to date to be of any use."

"I am afraid you are correct." Walter said, opening a door leading into the beautiful second floor library. "However, there may not always be a need for everyone to go, so perhaps in the coming weeks, should this happen, you may have someone to keep you company."

He sat her down at one of the tables close to the window. It was sunset, and the streetlights outside were beginning to light. Elizabeth looked over to see him setting up a small portable computer on the table, typing fast and pulling up several links from an archive folder.

"Please read these files, and write down anything you feel might be important information." He said, placing paper and pen next to it. "This is your personal computer, which you may use as you see fit. After you are finished, you may do whatever you want, but please stay out of the third floor, and the south wing of the first floor."

With that, he bowed again, and hurried out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Elizabeth sat for a while, and then began scanning over the pages of research that lay out on the screen. They were a series of papers detailing vampire attacks and the various forms in which the vampires in question were terminated. She took a few notes, but soon began to see holes in the information. The only mention of the method used was some sort of vague code. She noted that each method was the same, with the exception of three. Most of them were coded "TF-374". The other three were coded "HS1-454".

"How strange." She said to herself. "The cases with this one are all vampires that got severely out of hand."

"Correct." Came a voice to her right. She turned to see Alucard, his hat and glasses off, standing in front of the door, his arms folded casually across his chest.

"Master Alucard!" Elizabeth said, startled. "This is the second time you announce your presence unexpectedly."

"My apologies." He said, moving forward and smiling down at her from across the table. "But I am not your master. You are mine."

"I don't understand." Elizabeth replied.

"Are you not the heir to the Hellsing family?" he asked. "I obey the Hellsing family. They are my masters. I am the servant of Sir Integra. You are her adopted daughter. That makes you my master as well."

Elizabeth smiled.

"A vampire, working for an organization that destroys vampires?" She said. "You are very interesting. Tell me," she gestured to the screen of the computer. "Are you one of these 'methods of termination' mentioned in these case files?"

Alucard's mouth opened into a wide grin.

"You are truly a brilliant young girl." He said. "Yes, I am the Hellsing Servant number one, and I have destroyed many loathsome freaks who call themselves vampires."

"But you are not just any vampire, are you?" Elizabeth said. "Or else you might not still be standing here."

"No, I am not." Alucard said. "I am a master vampire, a Midian vampire. A true walker of the night and shadows."

Elizabeth sat up straighter in her chair.

"Then you must know so many things. Teach them to me!" she said excitedly.

"No, I don't think that is such a wise idea." Alucard said, his voice serious and low.

"But there might be something you know that might help me when I take over here!" Elizabeth protested. "I know I've started late because I'm adopted, but I won't give up! I have an obligation to Sir Integra and to this organization."

"What obligation is that?" Alucard asked. "You haven't been here for more than three days. I could hardly imagine you know very much about such matters."

"How dare you!" Elizabeth snapped, getting up so fast that her chair was overturned. She crossed swiftly over to him, looking him dead in the face. "I was raised to be a respectable, strong woman! I know exactly what my place is here, and I know how hard it would have been had Sir Integra not taken me under her wing! I have an obligation to repay the debt, even if it means my life, and I will do it, because it is my duty to the Hellsing family!"

Alucard remained silent, then laughed loudly, his head thrown back with the force of it.

"Indeed, you will make a fine leader of Hellsing one day." He said when he was finished.

She could neither see nor did he offer an explanation as to what he was thinking, but she was sure that she was becoming immensely interested in the man that stood before her.

Slowly, thoughtfully, she turned back to her work.


	4. Chapter IV

A/N: Alrighty!! I finally got the newest chapter for The Hellsing Documents up. Yay! takes a bow

I have no clue when I will get up the next one, however. But I have it all planned out in my head, so it shouldn't be too long. R&R please!

Chapter IV

"But, Sir!" Seras protested many days later. "I'm a soldier, not a babysitter! I should be out there with Master Alucard!"

"Seras, I understand, but I need you here with Elizabeth while I am at this meeting at the Vatican." Integra replied simply, not looking up from her computer. "You're master Alucard has agreed with this."

Seras snapped to attention. There was no getting around it if both of them wanted her here.

"Where is the little lady, then?" She asked.

"I believe Walter has set her up with more of her studies in the Library."

Seras bowed and left. It was going to be an interesting week.

--

"Hello there!" Seras called to the young girl sitting at a table in the far corner. The girl jumped lightly and looked up to find the source of the disturbance.

"Hello." Elizabeth called back. Seras couldn't help but stare at the girl while she walked forward to sit across from her. The girl has such soft, coffee-cream skin, with wide green eyes and dark brown hair. Something about her made her familiar to Seras, though she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Integra sent you to look after me while she is away, didn't she." Elizabeth asked.

"No! Not at all!" Seras started. But Elizabeth's unwavering stare crumbled her pitiful lie. "Well, yes, she did…kind of…..yeah."

Elizabeth nodded, letting out a sigh.

"It hasn't been a month yet and already she feels I'm not cut out for this line of work." She said, turning back to the research she was assigned.

"It's not that." Seras tried to explain. "She just feels you're too young to stay by yourself here. Hellsing does come under attack sometimes you know. I think she just wants you to keep safe until you're older and can handle things on your own."

"Alright." Elizabeth replied, looking rather defeated. She worked quietly for a while, then Seras thought of an idea.

"Would you like to do some weapons training this week?" She asked, and Elizabeth's face lit up.

"I'd love that!" Elizabeth exclaimed, her face lighting up.

They left the library and headed down to the Firearms Range. It was empty, all the other soldiers having been sent on other missions. Seras picked up a small caliber shotgun, loading it before she handed it to her charge.

"Have you ever used on of these before?" She asked. Elizabeth nodded.

"My father taught me a little before he died. I was too young to use one this large though." she replied, looking down at the weapon.

Seras nodded, and helped her set up a target to practice. Elizabeth took aim, and fired. The target exploded in a cloud of paper, and when it cleared, there was a large hole in the center of the target dummy.

Seras blinked, and looked down at Elizabeth, who smiled sheepishly. It was indeed going to be a _very_ interesting week.


	5. Chapter V

Chapter V

Chapter V

Elizabeth sat on one of the pillows by her window with a text on her lap. It was raining outside, and she loved to be near it to hear it fall. A slamming door called her attention from the book. It seemed that Sir Integra was back. That meant Alucard was, too.

She became excited. The past week had unlocked things for her that her studies (which had been tossed aside, completely forgotten) had only made her curious about, but didn't offer any answers to. Seras had become a valuable friend.

_"Now, you eat up, young lady!" Seras had said, placing a bowl of soup in front of her one evening that past week. "You need your strength!"_

_Elizabeth had looked at the food, then over at Seras' own empty place at the table._

_"Aren't you going to eat anything?" She had asked. "You haven't eaten anything all week."_

_Seras gave her a funny look._

_"I don't eat…food." She said, chuckling at her reference to the Dracula movies. "I'm a vampire, too, you know."_

_Elizabeth had looked at her in wonder._

_"You hide it so well!" she had exclaimed. "You even move like the rest of us do, not at all like Alucard!"_

_Seras went a little red at that. Elizabeth could tell she touched a nerve, so instead, she began asking about Seras' differences, commenting each time that it was wonderful that she could blend so well._

Elizabeth had been curious about Seras, true, but she really wanted to know about Alucard. Something kept pulling at her, and all she wanted to do was be in his presence. It frightened her a little. It made her curious and excited even more.

--

Alucard sighed in contentment as he settled into his favorite straight-backed chair. It felt like it had been a very long time to be away, although a week was indeed a minuscule amount of time for his kind.

"I wonder why I am so anxious to be back here." He mused aloud, coaxing a fire to life beneath the mantle.

In fact, all of his previous comforts and ideals seemed to have rearranged themselves, causing him to be rather confused and irritated.

The answer came with a presence that drew his attention from down the hall. It amazed him how in only a month, she looked completely at ease with her surroundings, even in the dark cellar where he resided.

"Welcome back, Alucard." She greeted him.

"Lady Elizabeth." Alucard said, a smile breaking over his face. She returned the smile, coming up to him.

"May I remove your glasses?" she asked, looking at his eyes.

"If you wish." Alucard, watching her, his own curiosity piqued.

She carefully reached out, her warm skin brushing his cheek as she grasped the rim of the red-tinted glasses. He watched as her eyes widened when the full red of his eyes, then go back to an almost child-like curiosity.

"Why are Seras' eyes blue?" She asked at last. "Why does she act differently?"

"Because, Lady." Alucard replied, realizing the source of this contact. "She's not a full vampire. Seras is my servant. Until she drinks blood of her own will, she will continue to be different like she is."

Elizabeth thought about this.

"Thank you." She said at last. "But will you teach me how to fight? Seras says I'm very good with a gun, but I don't think it'll be enough when I go on missions."

Alucard chuckled. This girl had such a wild spirit. He wondered what she might become in the coming years.

"I doubt Sir Integra will allow you on a mission unless she accompanies you." He sighed.

Anger flared in Elizabeth's eyes.

"I won't be kept indoors like a prized dog." She said. "I understand not going now. I am too much of a risk. But in the coming years, Integra will have to make an exception."

Alucard rose.

"Alright." He said at last, escorting her to the door. "But I will need time to prepare. And so will you."

"How long?" She asked.

Alucard thought. Preparations could easily be done within another month. However, he felt it was necessary to find out more about this girl that had turned his dark hermetic world upside-down.

"Two months for me." He said at last. "But I want you to follow only Integra's orders for the next four. First and foremost, you listen to her."

Elizabeth's eyes sparkled.

"Done." She said immediately. "Here I thought it would take years before you would train me. Thank you."

With that, she left, leaving Alucard to stare, actually stare, after her.


	6. Chapter VI

Chapter VI

A/N: greetings! But your overlord has done it again! Wa-ha! And, as an added bonus, I even threw in a family tree that I slaved over for you. hope you like it! R&R!

Chapter VI

Alucard watched her from the shadows for the next two months while he was in the Hellsing Manor. In the evening while she slept, he looked up information on her background. It didn't take him more than a week to find her family tree, and it was just as he thought it would be.

Brook Summers—Pierce Harker Alfred Murray—Levina Sanders

1841-1889 1843-1892 1832-1872

- -

_**Jonathan Harker—Wilhelmina Murray**_

_**1870-1923 1872-1942 **_

-

Morgan Harker Thomas Harker—Victoria Smith

1891-1966 1895-1959 1900-1957

-

Samantha Jameson—Jonathan Harker II

1912-1995

-

Cordelia Waters-- Thomas Harker Jr

1932-1993 1934-1998

-

Tanya Richardson --Anthony Harker

1972-2005

-

_**Elizabeth Kathryn Harker**_

_**1992-**_

She was descended from the woman he had loved, Wilhelmina Murray, whom he had been so close to making his forever. Now all the familiarities he saw in her still child-like face made sense to him. He also understood why his world had been turned upside-down by her presence. Oh, how beautiful she would be when she grew into a woman.

He pushed the papers aside and sat back in his chair. So many things to arrange for her training. How to best go about it? She was so fragile and young, he couldn't simply throw her around the way he did Seras. One thing was for certain, he would not loose her again.

He moved upwards into her room to make sure he was alright before he reported to Integra and made his requests. Elizabeth was already asleep, her hair spread out on the pillow beneath her. Even in the dark, the usually coffee-cream skin was pale in her sleep. He smiled. She looked even more beautiful with the pale skin, almost as pale as his own. He would revel when the day came when he could make that beautiful color permanent.

He withdrew when she stirred, and he made his way to his master's office. Integra was waiting for him.

"Good evening, my Master." He greeted her, bowing as he did so.

"Alucard." Integra replied, watching him. "What is it? There are no missions tonight. You may go about your business."

"Yes, Master." He said, but didn't move. "I have a request for you on behalf of Lady Elizabeth."

"Oh?" Integra asked. "I trust you haven't been frightening her? Just what is it that the two of you want from me?"

"She would like me to train her in combat."

Integra looked at him in disbelief. Then she stood up to look out the window behind her desk.

"And what, pray tell, would you be teaching her about combat?"

Alucard smiled. If she was asking that, then it wasn't entirely out of the question.

"How to fight a vampire or various other freak in combat." He said simply. "As the future head of Hellsing, I felt she should have the best in training, and am offering to take her under my wing."

There was silence for a few moments, then Integra turned around.

"Very well. You have two months to set up whatever you feel is necessary." She moved to the door, then turned back, pointing a warning finger at him. "But there is to be no biting her."

Alucard smiled. Oh, no. Of course not. Not yet.

He bowed again and left, returning to Elizabeth's room. He would watch over her, be her friend while she needed only that. And when she needed more….he would be there for that as well. Not even Hellsing would keep her from him again.


	7. Chapter VII

A/N: ok, I know I have been on quite a roll lately, but my dad is coming home from Iraq, so I might not get a lot done after this. It will be completed though! Oh yes! I have plans for Hellsing!!

Chapter VII

Switch sat in his usual chair in his study when Twitch came in. His identical twin brother, Twitch had sandy blonde hair cut short, but carefully disheveled, framed around the ice blue eyes that mirrored his own.

"Are we all set?" he asked, taking his own seat.

"You bet your ass we are." Switch replied, grinning. "Imagine, we'll soon have Hellsing licking the bottom of our shoes by this time next month."

Twitch groaned, his hands twitching in anticipation, the action that had earned him his name.

"A month?" he whined. In Switch's opinion, he had always been the more level-headed twin. "You said everything is ready. Why would it take so long?"

"Because we still have to get a hold of the little bitch, moron." Switch sighed, closing his book. He could tell he wasn't going to be allowed to continue it. "We have our supplies, but we have to lure the new Miss Hellsing out of the manor before we can continue. We wait for our moment. It won't take that long, but I've allotted that time for us just in case."

A lightbulb flickered on in his brother's head.

"At least it'll be more fruitful than her parents were. What a waste of time and money." Twitch sighed. "Little bitch. This had better be worth it."

"It will be. Just imagine how much more powerful we'll be, no matter which way this goes." Switch laughed, and turned back to his book, ending the conversation.

--

Integra had a choice to make. Take the girl with her this time, or further isolate her by leaving her here again. Bloody hell, how did anyone know how to raise children without damaging them in some way?

Damned Vatican. They had only been there two months ago. What could they possibly need now?

She looked at Elizabeth, who was working diligently on the studies she had been given. So far, she had lived up to each and every one of Integra's expectations, and none of the worries. Perhaps the stories weren't true, and there was no need to worry at all. Elizabeth had been obedient and hard-working since she came, asking occasional questions, but always polite and firm. She made no remark about Alucard, and Alucard, whenever he wasn't on a mission, was busy working on her combat training, which he hadn't begun to teach her.

"Elizabeth, how would you like to go to Italy with me on an assignment?" she asked at last.

Elizabeth became ecstatic.

"I'd love to, Integra!" she said, flashing her a smile, making her look like a child at Christmas.

--

The next few days were filled with preparation. Elizabeth hadn't had a passport before, so they had to acquire one. After that, it was a matter of training her in envoy etiquette, then packing necessities. When they arrived in the hotel, it was a relief. Walter settled their luggage into the rooms, having one of the accompanying soldiers bring in Alucard's coffin.

Before long, they were getting ready and heading off to the Vatican. Elizabeth, never having been out of England before, was feeling very overwhelmed, but Integra saw she was handling it well. She stepped out of the car in front of the Vatican, Elizabeth following close behind.

"Maxwell!" Integra greeted the priest with cool civility. "Well, what do you mean, calling us here?"

She took a seat at the table, facing him. Elizabeth, dressed in a tailored green suit, stood to her right, and Walter stood to her left.

"Ah, Sir Hellsing." Maxwell greeted her. "It seems we have some business to take care of. But who is this?" he gestured to Elizabeth, his brows furrowing.

"This is my adopted daughter, Elizabeth Harker." Integra replied. Maxwell's eyebrows went up.

"A name of note, my Lady." He said to Elizabeth. "Do you know of what I speak?"

"Some, Sir." Elizabeth replied. "But not all."

Integra cleared her throat.

"We are not here to discuss her family's history." She said sharply. "What is it that you had to drag us all the way here to say?"

"His Holiness would like a word with you, Sir Hellsing," Maxwell continued. "But I am afraid that he will only see you. The girl must wait outside."

Integra stood up, nodding to Walter. Walter, understanding the motion, escorted Elizabeth out the doors.

"Well, that ended quickly." Elizabeth sighed, taking a chair outside the hall.

"I do apologize for it. We did hope to expose you more to what it is to be Head of Hellsing. This was unintended." Walter replied, standing beside her.

"While I'm here, may I see a little of the city?" Elizabeth asked, hope springing again.

"I'm sure we can see to that. After this is over, I will escort you wherever you wish to go."

Elizabeth sat back, happy that perhaps this will not be such a fruitless journey like she thought. It did not take long before Integra came storming out of the hall.

"Bloody fools." She muttered, motioning for them to follow her to the car. "As if I didn't already know that things have been too calm. As if I couldn't figure out for myself something's brewing."

Her mood didn't lessen when they reached the hotel. After slamming open the doors, she demanded not to be disturbed until supper and closed herself in her room. This gave Elizabeth the opportunity to change into a different set of clothes and drag Walter out the door before Integra changed her mind.


	8. Chapter VIII

Chapter VIII

Twitch waited in the shadows of an alley, watching the two people make their way from the crowd, hands twitching in excitement. Using a radio, he contacted his brother.

"Target sighted, brother. Are you in your place?"

"Roger that, brother." Switch replied, his voice giddy in anticipation. "I have seen the target. Standby for interception."

From his hiding place, Switch watched the girl advance. To be fair, she was of a pretty nature, dark skin and glowing green eyes. It made him excited. Many a time those the twins had worked with tried to figure out what each brother's role really was. Who was more lethal, more depraved. It all depended on the circumstances.

The old man she was with called out to her to slow down, causing her to stop right in front of him. What luck. He moved, and just as he did, something in her reacted. No matter. It was too late to do anything.

--

"Lady! Please slow down!" Walter called after Elizabeth as she roamed through the marketplace. "I'm afraid this old man can't keep with you!"

Elizabeth stopped. Walter couldn't tell if she had heard him, or whether she had found another place of interest. So far, she had stopped at a renaissance blade stall, a shop selling beautiful summer dresses, and a shop selling glass items, from which she purchased several small vials. He did not ask what they were for, only followed her dutifully.

Up ahead of him, Elizabeth turned towards him, her eyes wide with fear. A blur of motion passed in front of her, then whisked her away down an alley.

"Elizabeth!" He yelled, and began moving quickly down the alley after her.

Too late. She was already gone, and in her place was a small, handmade card.

_Time is on Our Side_

_It seems you have very little here._

_Play the game, and everything will be fine._

_Call the number to begin._

_Brought to you by Brothers Switch and Twitch._

Throwing a curse, Walter headed quickly back to the hotel, gathering up Elizabeth's fallen parcels, noticing with pride that one of the smaller ones was missing. Idly he thought that if Integra was in a foul mood now, it was nothing compared to what it would be when she found out about this.

--

Switch threw the girl into the van. She was surprisingly quiet, looking at him coldly as he closed the doors on her.

"Strange little bitch." He muttered, his brother joining him in the cabin of the car.

"Yeah well, that strange bitch is going to get us everything we want." Twitch said. "Let's get going. They'll be calling soon."

Cackling, they pulled out into the street and sped off.


	9. Chapter IX

Chapter IX

Elizabeth watched through a cold mask as the kidnappers dragged her into a building.

"Not an abandoned warehouse." She noted to herself. "At least they didn't use that cliché."

They dragged her down a flight of stairs to a large stone-walled room. It was empty with the exception of a table and a few boxes.

"Now, little girl." Said one of them. It was hard to tell them apart. Both were tall and had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. Both were leering at her. "You can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Sit in the corner and be quiet, or we'll make this painful for you."

This sparked Elizabeth's temper, prompting her into action.

"How dare you assume I will play the submissive damsel." She snapped, brandishing the knife she had concealed on her person. "Be you freaks or mortals, I don't care. But you took it on yourselves to kidnap one under Hellsing's guard, and that I cannot allow."

She rushed one of the kidnappers, hopping to one side when he swung at her, and plunged the knife into his side. He yelped, catching her with his other arm and sent her flying into a wall. The other, furious, followed her and pinned her there, slamming her arm into the wall, causing her to loose her knife. She tried to kick him, but he pushed her harder, immobilizing her.

"I see we want to do this the hard way, then." He snarled. "Fine. Twitch, grab the chains. I haven't had a drink in hours."

The other one, Twitch, riffled through a box and grabbed a set of shackles out of it. The one holding her dragged her along the wall to a hook jutting a few feet off the ground. He grinned viciously as he showed her the cuffs. Inside, there were several tiny pointed spikes. She began to struggle, realizing their intent, but each took hold of a wrist and clamped the shackles on her. She gasped in pain as the cold metal bit into her skin, her blood beginning to run down her arm in rivulets.

The twins laughed at her pain, and the one still holding her began to lick the blood from her arm.

"Don't worry my dear." He whispered against her arm. "The spikes also keep the blood from running out too fast. You won't die, darling. At least, not yet."

He moved the chains up to the hook, hoisting her arms above her head, digging the metal into her arms more. Twitch, the other one, came up and began licking her arms in place of the other, who went over to the table set up farther away.

Elizabeth glared at the leech licking her arm.

"What exactly do you intend to get out of this?" She asked coldly, ignoring the throbbing pain in her wrists. "Are you going to bleed me dry? That will accomplish very little."

"Of course not, you fool." Twitch snapped, drawing back. "Do you know who we are?"

"We are the sons of Lucy Westenra and Arthur Holmwood." The other brother chimed in.

Elizabeth was skeptical.

"Lucy didn't have any children. She died before she could." She said.

"Wrong!" the Twitch cried. "Switch and I were born of them before she died! We were born out of wedlock, so our father, Arthur, never confessed it. He made it out to seem like we were adopted. But we always knew."

"He always had a picture of her above the mantle. The only woman he ever loved." Twitch replied. "We swore to him we would avenge her death on those responsible."

Elizabeth's blood chilled.

"Just who is responsible?" she asked.

"Why, the Hellsing family, of course." Switch said, laughing. "If it hadn't been for that crooked old fool, our mother might not have died."

"Not to mention their newest pet vampire." Twitch agreed.

"What about Seras?" Elizabeth snapped, becoming irritated. These vampires were fools. How could any of this make sense, even to them?

"Not Seras Victoria, my dear." Switch sighed, moving closer. "Alucard. That is his preferred name nowadays, is it not? The King of Vampires. Or Count, if you'd prefer. And your great-great grandmother was the reason for all of this. Your father, too, the damned idiot."

Chilling realization sank in. It all made sense, her attachment to the vampire, her family history. The pieces were falling into place. Switch saw it, and his face stretched into a cold, cruel smile.

A phone rang behind them, breaking the silence. Switch straightened, and motioned for his brother to answer. Twitch, wearing a similarly cruel smile, answered the phone.

"Good day, Miss Hellsing." He said pleasantly. "Yes, we have her. She's safe and sound. Of course you can talk to her. But be brief my dear, we have work to attend to."

He held out the cordless phone to Elizabeth. She couldn't hold it, being bound as she was, so he began to yell at the receiver.

"Integra don't! It's a trap! Keep away!"

Switch slapped her, snapping her head back again. This time her head connected to the wall, flashing stars across her vision. Twitch brought the phone back to his ear.

"No, I'm sorry dear. I'm afraid she can't hear you. Let me put you on speaker."

A press of a button had a loud, angry torrent spewing from the phone.

"You buggering piece of shit! How dare you! If I find her any less than perfect, you are in for one hell of a bad day!" Integra was roaring on the other end.

Switch laughed, and took the phone from his brother.

"No no no, my dear." He said, the phone still on speaker. "I'm afraid that won't do at all. The only way you'll see little Miss Harker again is if you listen and play our game."

Silence on the other end for a minute.

"What damn game do you want to play."


	10. Chapter X

Chapter X

Integra waited for the man on the other end to reply, furious. He chuckled, and continued.

"We wish to test your skills. There is a crypt that holds a vampire. Make your family proud and slay him on your own. Do this, and we will release you're little darling unharmed."

Integra stopped. Why would a vampire recruit someone to kill another vampire? Behind her, Alucard drifted into the room, his face a cold mask. She assumed Walter had filled him in.

"Come on then, Miss Hellsing." The man drawled. "We haven't got all day. Well, perhaps _we_ do, but I cannot guarantee that Miss Harker does."

Integra had about three seconds to decide. A thought came to her.

"Alright." She said. "Where are is the little monster?"

A chuckle.

"Very good. Here's the address."

He rattled off some information, which she dutifully wrote down. After telling her to be there in an hour, and warning her not to be late, or she might miss her chance. She, too, hung up the phone, then rounded on Alucard.

"Can you find them?" she asked. "I'm sure you can. I want you to retrieve Elizabeth."

He bowed, but seemed a little disappointed. He turned to go, when she called out a final command.

"Kill them when you find them. I want you to retrieve any useful information as well."

He looked back over his shoulder, and smiled gleefully.

"Yes, my Master."

Alucard glided through the streets, his cold blood turning hot with anger. The little pissants who did this would pay. The condition in which Elizabeth was in would determine how swift that payment would be.

He found them easily enough. Of course they were freaks. And clever, too. There had been two of them, but one had recently left, perhaps to attempt to dispatch his master, who was on her way to their pre-described destination. He noted with amusement that they weren't the usual half-baked vampires that had been plaguing them of late. They smelled of old blood. Not as old as his, but something not far removed.

"Well then." He chuckled, making his way down the stairs to where they hid. "We'll just see how refined they really are."

--

Integra walked out to the directed address, which was indeed a crypt. Night had fallen in the hour t had taken her to get there, and she was tense with anxiety. Armed with her silver saber, a cross, and a small-caliber firearm loaded with armor-piercing silver rounds. Walter was standing by outside the crypt should she need assistance. She would never admit it to anyone, but the kidnapper's comment on her family pride had hit a nerve. Because of that, even if she should need assistance, she wouldn't call for it. She was going to bring the little bastard sleeping in his grave down.

The crypt itself was below ground, the entrance made out to appear as though it were a mausoleum. Inside was an immediate set of stone stairs leading into the tomb.

Grabbing a lit torch, she sighed and descended down the stairs, ending up in a small room with a stone coffin in its center.

"This is too easy." She thought to herself, setting the torch up to illuminate the room. Because of the weight of the lid, it took her a few tries to get it open, but finally it fell over the other side with a crash and a cloud of dust, allowing her to look inside, gun drawn and pointed.

--

Elizabeth sat, looking coldly at Twitch as he sat cross-legged on the ground, starring at her with unveiled hunger. The shackles were still making her wrists bleed, but a presence made her ignore them and look around with her peripheral vision. Twitch sensed it to, and stood, facing the door.

Alucard appeared, gliding through the wall adjacent to the door. Twitch whirled to face him, a grin crossing his face, his whole body bending into a half crouch.

"My my." He chuckled. "Isn't this my lucky night. I get a bitch to feed on, and a vampire to kill."

"And what do you think you are, freak?" Alucard inquired, stopping a few feet away. He didn't seem to take notice of Elizabeth, but she watched him closely. "You certainly aren't human, being as old as you are. I know that stench."

Twitch threw his head back and laughed outright.

"Yes, that's right." He growled at last. "We're more like you than humans, my brother and I. All the better to kill you, you lowlife dumbshit."

"And just why are you after me?" Alucard asked in mock surprise. "And where is this darling brother of yours?"

"Oh, I'm sure he's busy feasting on Miss Hellsing as we speak." Twitch replied, the wicked smile still playing across his face. "As for why, I'm going to rip you to pieces for the death of my mother, Lucy Westenra."

This time Alucard laughed.

"That little flower was your mother?" he laughed. "Yes, I remember her. Tasty little thing she was. I'm sorry you never got to see her. Did your father put you up to this?"

"My brother and I took it upon ourselves to avenge her death!" Twitch snarled. Then he rushed Alucard, sinking his hand into his chest.

"Alucard!" Elizabeth screamed. How? How could he be taken down so easily? To her delight, Alucard began to laugh again.

"Is that all you have, little man? You'll never avenge your mother like that." He laughed, and threw Twitch back to the wall on the other side of the room, bones breaking with an audible crunch.

Twitch crumpled to the floor for a moment before recovering. Then he rushed Alucard again. This time, instead of using hand to hand tactics, he pulled out a knife from under his shirt and went for Alucard's neck. Alucard, still amused, but becoming bored, didn't bother dodging his attack, but let it hit him.

Elizabeth watched him the whole time. She couldn't tell why she did it so intently, perhaps it was the loss of blood, or his overwhelming presence, or maybe it was her great-grandmother's blood in her veins. Fear curled in her belly at the thought of him being hurt, but pride soon burnt that out because she knew it wouldn't happen.

"Finish him!" she yelled in anger as Alucard forced Twitch back again. Alucard stopped and turned, a grin on his face.

"In a moment, my Lady." He whispered to her, the power in his voice traveling across the distance so she could hear it in perfect clarity. "I want him to know exactly who he has been bested by."

He turned back to Twitch.

"You will die tonight for what you have done." Alucard said simply, looking down on Twitch, who was still slumped on the ground from the last bone-breaking impact. "But I want you to know exactly what I am, and who I command."

A darker power began to resonate from him then. It was much colder, and the ground began to shake beneath her. Or perhaps it was just her. around him, shadows began to take form, became transparent people, some dressed in modern clothing, more dressed in a much older style.

"These are the ones you killed in the past hundred years." Alucard explained. The numbers kept increasing, more and more shades appeared, until Elizabeth began to feel very claustrophobic. "They want to thank you for cutting their lives short. But not yet."

They vanished, and one beautiful ginger-haired woman appeared, wearing a snow-colored dress. Twitched eyes widened.

"No…." He whispered. "You have to be tricking me. You're lying!" his voice began to rise to a frantic pitch. "We didn't kill you! He did! He did! He did!"

The woman smiled in time with Alucard.

"I did, didn't I." Alucard mused. "But only her body. Everyone I kill is always still alive in spirit, to be called to my hand whenever needed. Your mother never died, little man. She's been here the whole time."

He turned to the woman, who looked at him sadly, shaking her head in dismay.

"Give him a mother's love, and send him into darkness." Alucard told her. "If you don't, you know how long it will take for me to kill him."

She nodded, and glided over to Twitch, who seemed to have forgotten he was a vampire, and was feebly trying to crawl away, whimpering under his breath. She crouched beside him, resting a hand on his shoulder. He stopped, looking up at her with fearful eyes.

"I'm sorry." He whimpered. "We tried…I'm sorry."

She smiled at him, and kissed his forehead. She hugged him, too, then set him back against the wall, and reached her hand into his chest. Her hand went right through, and he went stiff for a moment. Then he looked up into her face with tears in his eyes.

"Brother…." He whispered, moving up to touch her face. "I've seen our mother's face…I've felt her touch…"

Then he slumped, the light gone from his eyes.


	11. Chapter XI

A/N: here it is guys! one more chapter for this book, then it's on to volume two! i really have to ask you that at the end of this, each person who read, please send me something on it, and tell me what you thought of it. this is important, as your reaction will determine how this next book will go. THANK YOU!

Chapter XI

Integra peered into the coffin as the dust cleared. A young man with sandy hair lay inside, eyes closed. But when the dust cleared completely, his eyes opened, and he surged forward. Integra moved backward to avoid being caught by his fangs or claws, but didn't move fast enough. She hissed in pain when his claws scored her arm. He landed in a crouch on the floor next to the coffin, and laughed.

"So this is the great Hellsing Director." He said. "I must say, I'm impressed. You're prettier than I gave you credit for."

"I knew this was a setup." Integra snarled. "You're the little kidnapper. I'm going to break you into pieces."

"Big words for such a little girl." He chided. "But I wonder how well you'll hold up in a battle against me."

Integra laughed. Then she pointed her gun at the man, and fired. The bullets hit him in the chest, forcing him backwards. He stumbled for a moment, then began to laugh as well.

"Silver bullets?" he asked. "What kind of halfwit do you think I am?"

Integra stopped for a moment, then drew her saber.

"Then it seems I will have to do this the old fashioned way." She said, then settled herself in anticipation for his move. She didn't have to wait long, because he rushed her. She moved to one side, arching her blade downwards to cut across his shoulder. His momentum forced him into the wall behind her, knocking loose a shower of dust from the impact. He spun around with a roar of outrage and looked down at his arm, which was hanging by a thread at the shoulder. Glaring at her, he vanished into the wall he had hit.

She stopped, knowing he hadn't left. A push from behind her confirmed that as she stumbled into the coffin lid. The chuckle that followed, however, turned into a gasp of pain, and she whirled around in time to see him reappear, a look of agony twisting his features.

She stabbed him in the chest, not waiting to see if this was a ruse or not. He sank to his knees, his eyes looking up at her pleadingly. She wrenched the blade from his chest, and swung it at his neck.

"Brother…." He whispered, then his head came clean off his neck.

--

Lucy straightened, turning around. Then she spotted Elizabeth.

"Mina!" she cried in delight, recognition lighting her features. Her voice, though Elizabeth could tell she was almost yelling, sounded distant, almost like what wind might sound like if it had a voice. "My dear Mina! How glad I am to see you!"

She drifted over to Elizabeth, and she could see that Lucy's eyes were misted, as though she wasn't seeing everything clearly. Seeing her close up, Elizabeth felt an overwhelming sadness, because Lucy held the look someone insane might were they happy. They had the look of happiness, but didn't quite exactly know why, as though they were seeing something different from everyone else.

"Yes, Lucy." Elizabeth whispered, unable to help herself. In horror she realized she was beginning to cry. "It's Mina. But I'm afraid I can't stay long, dear."

Lucy laughed.

"Oh, yes. That's right!" she exclaimed, one hand coming to her face in a feminine gesture of exuberance. "You're marrying Harker soon! I'm sorry, I haven't helped you at all! My illness has been getting the better of me, I'm afraid."

"It's alright, Lucy." Elizabeth replied, crying in earnest now. "I just want you to be well. You should go rest. I'll take care of everything."

Lucy's wistful smile widened.

"Oh, Mina," she sighed, standing up. "You always were a wonderfully kind friend."

She began to glide away, and as she did so, she vanished.

--

Alucard watch Elizabeth cry. It wrenched his heart. Had he known Lucy's presence would affect her so, he would not have summoned her. He walked over to her and knelt in front of her, removing his glasses. He would never hide what he was from her.

He took her head in his hands, wiping the tears away carefully. She looked at him, more tears brimming in her eyes.

"How can you do that?" she asked. "Let her exist as a shadow? She doesn't even know who I am!"

Alucard smiled.

"Oh, but she does, Elizabeth." He sighed. He began undoing her chains, hissing in anger and hunger when the spikes came out of her wrists, making them bleed afresh. "She knows exactly who you are. But yes, she sees you as how you used to be."

She looked up at him, confused.

"I- I don't understand." She whispered.

"You don't need to right now." Alucard assured her. "It's not important at the moment."

He bit his tongue then, making sure it was a deep enough cut that it wouldn't heal right away.

"I'm going to heal your wounds now, Elizabeth." He whispered to her. "It might feel strange, but it will pass."

He began to lick her wounds, spreading his blood over them. He could taste hers, a sweet and spicy taste he fell in love with. She shuddered against him, feeling the effects like a drug. He wanted more, but refrained as he closed the last of the wounds.

"Come on, dear." He sighed, picking her up and cradling her close. "Integra will be waiting for you."


	12. Chapter XII

Chapter XII

Once Integra had been assured of Elizabeth's health, they immediately jetted back to England to disrupt any other threats from coming into effect. Elizabeth herself slept in a seat by the window, away from Integra, who was questioning Alucard.

"I see." She sighed. "They were after us because of our history. But I doubt that was all. How did they get that blood? It certainly wasn't artificial."

"Indeed." Alucard replied. "And there is more than one thumb being plunged into this bloody pie."

Integra nodded, and looked around at Elizabeth, who was stirring in her sleep.

"Poor girl." She said sympathetically. "After only a few months, someone is out to hurt her again."

Alucard shook his head. Not in disagreement, though. He knew the two vampires had been after her as much as the rest of them.

"Supposedly it was a fire that had killed her parents, wasn't it?" He asked. Something about this seemed familiar.

"That's right." Integra replied. "Though I doubt that was the cause, only the cover-up."

--

Elizabeth woke in her room in Hellsing Manor. At first, she didn't recognize her surroundings, and became panicked. Outside, it was dark, but some light from the moon shown through, and she began to relax, remembering what had happened.

Questions bombarded her, and she got up, noticing in passing that she had been changed into a white nightgown. Out the door she went, almost racing down the stairs. Something was coming back to her. Almost like a dream, but she couldn't be sure. She would ask someone.

"Alucard!" she called when she reached the cellar room where she knew he would be.

"No need to shout, Lady." Alucard answered, materializing next to her.

"How did my parents die?" She asked immediately, hoping suddenness would startle and answer out of him.

Alucard remained silent, thinking.

"When I find that out, I will tell you." he said at last. "I don't know all the details."

Elizabeth looked at her feet, which were bare once more.

"Someone killed them, didn't they." She whispered. "They were murdered."

"Yes."

Elizabeth looked up at him defiantly, anger flaring in her eyes again.

"I want to be there when you find them." She said quietly.

He knelt beside her, turned her to face him. He removed his glasses and looked into her eyes. She looked back, doing her best to show him how serious she was. Somehow, if he treated her like a child without a clue, she knew it would scar her. he didn't, though.

"Of course, Lady." He whispered, grasping her shoulders. "But I think it would do more justice if you found them."He turned her around and led her farther into the room. "I have a present for you."

"A present?" she asked, curious once more. Alucard nodded, and a few torches lit along the walls. They illuminated what seemed to be a series of jungle-gyms, a wall of various weaponry, and what seemed to be a small laboratory.

"Today, I begin your training." He said. "This will be your training ground for the first year, and I alone will be teaching you. If you have questions, ask myself or Integra."

Elizabeth looked around in wonder. Each contraption was state-of-the-art, made of sold wood and firm ropes and stones. She turned around, a genuine smile spreading across her face.

"What is scheduled for today, my teacher?"

End of Book I

Thank you so much for reading! Be looking for Book II, Chapter I soon! And keep an eye out for short stories, as they will be on their way as well! Please Review!


End file.
